Adventure of a Lifetime
by Moonbroken Chaos
Summary: One Chapter Left. You-Jack You'v always wanted an adventure, and hearing about Elizabeths and Wills some years ago doesn't seem to help much. But you have to help them find their daughter-even if that means meeting Pearl's Cap'n
1. Chapter One: I'm Going Too

Disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me..well of course it doesn't, if it did I'd wouldn't be here right now would I?  
  
Summery: A you and Jack fic.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lilly tightens your corset, your face cringes as you gasp for a bit more of air. She finishes and slips a lace slip over it.   
  
"Sorry miss. It has to be tight you know." She states in a rushed English accent. She moves onto your hair and lifts your locks onto the top of your crown, securing them with pearl clips. You nod your head absently staring out your window at the sea beyond. The waves crash against the grains of light hued sand. You chance a glance at your dress, the same color as the sand. Lilly gives a tsk as she pulls a clip out and trys to stick it back in, you had ruined the exact placement, the shame. She finishes with your hair and does your makeup, all this just to go outdoors. The rouge is placed on your lips and the powder around your face. "I belive thats all miss." Lilly turns to leave you to your bidding.   
  
"Good day Lilly." You say to her as you walk down the oak steps to the door way. Elizabeth would be down soon with her child to talk about her adventures with the famous pirates. You groan, how you envied her and her adventures. She had been permitted to even marry a pirate. You would be disowned at the very thought. You step out into the sun light and step under shelter out of habit, sun was not good for a ladies skin. You hear a child giggle and know that Elizabeth has made it in one piece.   
  
"Hello!" She says softly, her toddler squirms in her arms trying to get lose. A little girl with her mothers looks and sense of adventure, but her fathers determination.   
  
"Good day." You responded. You sigh deeply, ever since Elizabeth had married William Turner, Commander Norrington had been seeking you out, you half thought Elizabeth talked to you out of pity. "I thought we might walk to the docks today, maybe you could tell me about Captain Jack Sparrow again?" You start hopefully, it was the one thing you looked forward to in her storys. The man she referred to was funny (in your sense), charming, and extremely handsome.   
  
"That sounds nice, Emily needs to be put down anyway." Elizabeth smiles at you in a reassuring fashion as you start your walk to the docks. She lets Emily down and keeps her eye on her as she starts the all to familiar tall. You look out to the ocean, somewhat hoping to catch a glimpse of the Black Pearl its self. Emily's sand hued locks fly behind her, coming free of its holders. You jump as a large dirty man comes out from the docks in front of little Emily and you and Elizabeth suddenly realize how far a head of you she had achieved. You scream as the man picks Emily up in his large gruffy arms, taking her back to the ship from which he had came. You and Elizabeth run as fast as your dresses and corsets will allow. Tears are steaming from Elizabeth's face as the ship starts off the toothless man smiles at you, or what resembles a smile.   
  
"Work children can get a pretty piece of gold back in Tortuga" The man yells off as the water churns the ship off to sea. Elizabeth glares at the ship as she runs knee deep into the ocean. You look around wondering where in gods name is the Navy when you need them. For the one minuet in your life you need Norrington and he's no where to be found. You walk in gently to comfort Elizabeth, and see she's no longer crying. You can almost see the thoughts forming in her head.   
  
"Elizabeth?" You ask timidly. Your hair is sprawled in your face from running and your dress is ruined and soaked from the crashing salt water.   
  
"Come with me. I need to find William." She sounds emotionless, but of course you think, she has lost her first child. But you follow her none the less. Back at the Swann manor you see William talking with some other men, a boyish smile on his tanned face. You stand back unsure as Elizabeth walks over to him and breaks down in sobs in his arms. You see him talking as he brushes her hair out of her face and the panic look as he searches the grounds, as if the ship would be perched in front of his very eyes. He sees you and motions for you to come to him.   
  
"Yes sir?" You ask looking through the tangled mess of hair, his eyes hold sorrow and hardship.   
  
"Can you describe the ship that took Emily?" He asked, saying his daughters name he closes his eyes.  
  
"It was like many ships. Oak, possibly ceder. I saw half of the name though." You look around anywhere but his eyes. "It said waters, thats all I saw.." You take a step back as if he were a rabid dog but he just turns to Elizabeth, whose still in his arms, quite now though.  
  
"Come on Elizabeth, were going to find her. We have many friends in Tortuga. Were going to have to go there though, lets hope we find Jack." Your eyes turn to his in amazement as he mentions the Black Pearl's captain.  
  
"I'm going to." You state hurriedly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't know if I did Will or Elizabeth very well, oh well Its just for bloody fun anyway. 


	2. Chapter Two: Crescent Moon

Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
***Death Angels: Yeah I agree, I wouldn't last long in the things they call dresses. *gasp* anyway-more plot filled adventures coming your way, not to mention a little Sparrow...  
  
***Sinopa: I thank ye! I'm happy you all like my story!  
  
***Brand New: o0o0o0o0 tootsie rolls I LOVE them Thanks Mate!  
  
***Innocent Princess: Here you are the next chappie ^^  
  
Okay, So I have a song for this chapter, Its 'Why Not?' by Hilary Duff. It reminds me of taking the first chance that comes your way for an adventure-and its a cool song.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(Crescent Moon)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You feel the wind whip through your hair as you see land not to far off. It had taken you about five minuets to pack some clean dresses and leave a note for your mother and father, explaining that Elizabeth and William had invited you to come with them for a vacation trip and that you were in good hands. Now as you stared towards the island of Tortuga, transfixed in the thought of being away from home and the like. You were on an adventure.   
  
"Were going to be there by sunset. Hopefully Jacks stopped there with the Pearl." Will had spoken quietly as he stepped up behind you and Elizabeth. Your heart went out for Elizabeth, she was wringing her hands in her lap, you cringed with pity. She had been the one who had told you about Jack after all. You had heard about him, his swift sea walk that made him seem like a drunk, his dark eyes outlined in black, wild hair with trinkets and the like in it-just barely restrained with a red bandanna...You sighed in contentment without even realizing that you had done so out loud.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
You step off the ship some hours later, following Elizabeth and Will. Men call out to you and Elizabeth, while unfortunates wink at Will, there faces heavy with make up and powder. Will was leading them to the docks where they found a large ebony ship with matching sails.   
  
"Well Jacks here, the ship wouldn't be if he weren't" Will looked around at the many pubs surrounding the docks. "I'll bet we find him in one of those pubs." He stated pointing at them with his eyes. They start to walk towards the pub, in a crowd of other people-some pirates. Losing site of Will and Elizabeth you try to find a way out of the crowd. Finding your way into a empty back alley, behind about three pubs. As you start to walk back to the street a rough hand pushes you up against the wall.   
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
You open your mouth in time to scream out Wills name, but the next word, that happened to be 'help', was muffled by a grimy hand that lead to the gruesome face of a toothless man holding you against the wall.   
  
"Now now lass! We 'ont be needn' none o' that." His gruff voice smells putrid, but you can't possibly through up everything you've ever eaten and hold your breath at the same time. His free hand brings a knife into your vision, a long silver blade. "Now this 'ell only sting a lil." He says with a toothless grin. Moving the blade just below your collar bone you stiffen and try to scramble away, but his vice grip is much to strong.   
  
"Relax pet! I ain't ganna kill ye!" the man gave a wicked smirk, "that'd 'ust be a waste." You cringe as he carves a crescent moon into your skin just below your collar bone, its just deep enough to leave a scare. "Now then, ye ain't ganna scream now 'am I right?" You give a small nod, anything to get his hand off your face. He moves the knife hand up to your neck, moving his free hand down your side gently. You try not to think about what he's about to do to you. The mans hand goes almost to far down, now when you said anything-a lot of things wasn't included in that.  
  
You shudder as a loud gunshot goes off. The man that had been holding you drops the knife to hold onto his now bleeding hand and howling in pain.  
  
"You alright over there love?" You nod once before everything goes black.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Something brushes against your forehead quickly and you sleepily reach up to swat it away, coming in contact with some ones cheek.  
  
"Quite an arm for someone whose been sleeping the whole day." A calm voice says and your eyes flutter open to see who it is. "Who had some fall there." the pirate that had come to your rescue smiles at you, a charming smile. He looks like you imagined Jack Sparrow. He notice you looking him over. "Hasn't affected ye much though 'as it." Your face goes scarlet and you look down at your hands, you were waring breeches and a pirates shirt. You look up suddenly to see Jack watching you.   
  
"What did you do?!" You ask angrily. His eyes widen.  
  
"Well I didn't change ye love, Anamarie did." You watch him sternly until he holds his hands up in defence, "Honest."   
  
"Why did you save me?" You ask without even realizing you had opened your mouth.   
  
"'Cause you looked like ye was needn' some saving. Not to mention you called out a familiar name." You thought about this for a moment remembering.   
  
"Will and Elizabeth!" You try to stand but the sudden motion makes you feel sick, not to mention it hurts were the man cut you last night. The pirate pushes you back to the bed gently, his warm hands send an electric feeling through your body and you jump. He moved his hand quickly thinking that it had discomforted you-and there was no way he was going to do that if you were a friend of Will and Elizabeth. He sits at the edge of the bed.  
  
"What about Will and Elizabeth?" he ask you his eyes searching yours.   
  
"I don't even know who you are." You state, hope filling that he is who you think he is. You look up at the dark ceiling.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He exclaims proudly. You look back down at him searching his eyes now, making sure it was the truth.   
  
"Your the pirate from Elizabeth's storys?" You ask in a what sounds like skeptical voice.   
  
"Aye, I am. Now what about Will and Elizabeth?"  
  
"There looking for you." You finish telling him what happened.  
  
"I imagine there looking for you now to love." You try to stand again.   
  
"Now don't be jumpin outah the bed, you can just rest your eyes." He winks at you. "There going to come 'ere eventually." You reluctantly sit back down but wont get back under the covers, examining the pirate clothes you waring-you can breath better in them thats for sure. You gently brush your fingers over the cut. It hurt in a horrid sort.  
  
"Don't touch it much love, it hasn't been cleaned well and its likely to get infected." you look back over to him thinking about all the things Elizabeth had said for the past couple of years. Amazed at how, even being in the sun all the time, Jack still looked young and handsome.  
  
"Now, I've told ye my name, how 'bout returning the favour." He winks once again and smiles, you smile back and tell him your name.  
  
"Cap'n! We got visitors!" A man rushed in quickly, "They don't look happy."  
  
"I'm thinking that ship that came in last night may have a very unhappy crew." Jack said as he walked to the door, sword in hand. "Seeing as I cut of its cap'n's hands after last night." He smiles and walk out with his swaying walk. You watch with a shocked expression on your face, yet your smiling all the same. Hopefully Will and Elizabeth would be here soon.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I hope yha like it, I really do, So review and all that mess.   
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
  
We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho   
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me ....*cough cough* Sorry 'bout that and all... 


	3. Chapter Three: Your Own Room Or Not

Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
***Ebony: Thank ye for the rum ^^ and the compliments!  
  
***Brand New:I know what you mean about school...But thanks to Isabel I was out two days last week and I'm off monday ^^ Sorry about you having to go and all though   
  
***Dana-Black: Thank ye! I'm gladd you are happy with my ideas ^^  
  
***Innocent Princess: I have read your storys! And I must say I'm pleased with how there going! I'm waiting to read about what happens next.  
  
The song for this chapter is 'Little Voices' by Hilary Duff. I just got her cd and I like the songs a lot. *sticks toung out* Yeah, er...Ok then to the story!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
.:.:.I was Just Wondering if you wanted your own room or not.:.:.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
You could hear a fight above you on deck and you can't seem to fall to sleep. All you can think about is Jack Sparrow, and his charming smile. You can hear the fight calm and fall silent. A thought comes to your mind, what is captain Jack Sparrow's crew hadn't made it and you would be left on board with the horrid pirate and his grubby hands. No-he doesn't have hands any more you correct your self.  
  
You look around the room looking for a place to hide as you hear boots coming down the steps to your cabin. Seeing the closet you stand, cringing as you stand and make your way over to it, closing the door behind you. Jack's voice carries through the cabin as he sings 'A pirates life for me.' The song stops in the middle of the second verse as he notices your missing. Calling out your name you slowly emerge from the closet.   
  
"Ye didn't think I could take um'?" He asks you with a smirk on his face. You blush.  
  
"I barely know you Mr.Sparrow" You say slowly making your way back to the bed.  
  
"Captain." He corrects you. You sit on the soft bed, well as soft as a hey filled bed gets, he sat down beside you grinning.  
  
"What?" You ask plainly as he pulls out a bottle of rum, looking at your chest. "I don't think so Captain." You replie covering your upper body with your arms. He rolls his eyes.  
  
"'Tis for you cut woman, Will would try and kill me if I did anything to ye." You watch him uncertain.  
  
"But it'll burn!" You protest and as he moves closer you move away.  
  
"Stop being a baby. It won't burn."   
  
"Liar." You mumble.  
  
"Well, it wont burn THAT long." You try and stand to get away from the cursed rum but his lightning fast reflexes kick in and he grabs your wrist. He laughs at your attempts to get away, as if it were a joke, and he grabs your other wrist, they both fit into one of his hands. Opening the bottle in one hand by pulling the cork out with his teeth.  
  
"Shove off!" You yell as he pulls you closer to apply the bloody rum to your sore. You stiffen as you breath in his smell and feel his warm breath on the top of your head. Your heart starts to race until you feel the liquid on your sore. "Ouch!" You start to fight again but he's much stronger then you.  
  
"Hold still! Its almost over." He put a white cloth over the cut holding it with his hand. You place your hand over it and look up at him, still so close.  
  
"Cap'n! We found the Turners!" Jack pulled away first and walked to the cabin door. Turning he winked at you.  
  
"I'll be back shortly with Will and Elizabeth, I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to know your fine love."  
  
You sigh and look around the cabin hunger now gnawing at your insides. Walking to the door you open it and blink at the sunlight until your eyes adjust. Looking around you see men walking about the deck, waves crashing against the shore, and Will was standing with Elizabeth and talking to Jack.  
  
"Elizabeth!" You yell out and run over, she hugs you and examines your attire.  
  
"Jack?" She turns to him her eyes narrowed slightly. A warning glare.  
  
"I didn't do a thing." He protested grinning broadly, "Did I love?" He ask you in a mocking tone. You shake your head with a small laugh.  
  
"We thought we had lost you too." Elizabeth started tears welling not only in her eyes but yours also.   
  
"She's got a nice scar to show for it to." Jack said as he nodded in your direction, your pinks are a bit pink now. Elizabeth looked to you and you pull the collar of your shirt down to show her your cut.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked turning to Jack. Jack opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Jack saved me from a rotten pirate." You cut him off, you didn't exactly know why you did it but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. You force a half grin as the group turns to look at you.  
  
"Well yeah, thats the blunt of it." Jack looked from you to Will. "I hear that you were looking for me." Will returned his gaze to Jack.  
  
"I thought if anyone could help us find where a little girl would be sold in Tortuga it would be you."  
  
"Aye, I heard about what happened to you kin." Jack said, you could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
Elizabeth and Anamarie had started talking a couple feet a way and giving Will and Jack a last look, for now at least, you walk over to them.  
  
"Thats a wicked scar you've got." The black woman said looking to you. She held out her hand introducing herself as Anamarie. You give her your name. You give a little jump as Jack slid his arm around your waist.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth said calmly.   
  
"em?" Jack said looking up from his thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Thinking love, just thinking." He stated with a smile. His arm felt warm and comforting around your waist and you have to suppress the urge to snuggle up to him. Elizabeth watched him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"About what?" She asked her eyes boring into his. Anamarie seemed to find this all to amusing.  
  
"All the places children would be sold around here." He said, his eyes still showing him thinking intently. This news seemed to startle Elizabeth who had assumed something in the complete other direction.  
  
"Then why do you have your arm around my friend Captain Sparrow!" His eyes seemed to light up at this.  
  
"'Cause love! I do my best thinkin' with a girl in my arms." He winked at you ask you push him away, Anamarie stifled a laugh and Elizabeth groaned.  
  
"Such a man." You state as if it were an insult. Jack and Will are laughing, much as are you, Elizabeth and Anamarie. Its the first time you've heard really laugh since it happened.  
  
"We could stay here tonight, Father wants the ships back at port. I think William and Jack are going to go get our things." Elizabeth said staring knowingly at you.  
  
"What?" You ask curiously.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted your own room or not." Anamarie burst out laughing at this point and you give Elizabeth a playful shove.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
So the cuts all part of the plot, so is the missing child. *laughs evilly* Tell me if ye think ye should kiss Jack next chapter-ReViEw! Oy! My power was out thanks to the cursed storm, so thats why this chapter hasn't been uploaded till now. I have up to chapter eight on paper but it may take time to type, so in the mean time-send me your regards! Oh I also want you all to know that I have this planed so well that I wrote the last chapter-I just have to do the stuff in the middle...Im so evil, but so you don't get mad at me, I'll get you drunk out of your minds! Rum for everyone! 


	4. Chapter Four: I Know This

Thanks to All Reviewers!  
  
***Innocent Princess: I would have done te accident thing, which now sounds like a great idea! but I allready had this chapter written You guys were going to get stuck with a kiss weather you liked it or not! lol Which if you wouldn't have liked it, then you realy shouldn't be reading this fic so...yeah...  
  
Thanks for reviews: Dana-Black, JediPirateElfyDude, Sinopa, Brand New, Captain Sparrows Pet, and Rae!  
  
I need a new cd...I can't think of a song that would go with this chapter, if anyone has any ideas I'm open! Lol I've been listening to Josie and the Pussycats, Lillix, Hillary Duff and Evanescence..So yeah, brain dead.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
+I know this+  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
You wake up feeling something warm behind you. Turning around you come face to face with none other then Jack.  
  
"Captain we found treasure." You whisper into his ear, propping your self up on your elbow. Jacks eyes fly open and he sits up all to quickly, his head hitting you in your jaw. You both groan as you hold your chin checking to make sure it still worked correctly, and Jack rubbing his crown.  
  
"What in blazes did you do that fer woman." He starts his voice slurred with sleep and the possible concussion. You answer him with a glare and shove him off the bed, smirking as you hear the thud his body makes when coming in contact with the floor. "First ye lie to me, then ye hit me in me head, then ye shove me off the bed."   
  
"I belive Mr.Sparrow, your head collided with my chin."   
  
"Captain Sparrow." He corrects you pointing at you with his two pointer fingers, they sway unsteadily.   
  
"And what were you doing in my bed?"   
  
"Sleepin'!" He stated, as if it were obvious. "Didn't I tell ye I do my best thinkin' with a girl in my arms?" You through your pillow at him and grin in a satisfied manner as it collides with his face.   
  
"Thats it woman." He says with mock anger as he gets to his feet. You watch him quizzically as he walks back to the bed-your eyebrow is arched.  
  
"What are you doing?" Before you can finish the sentence your over his shoulder. "Jack!" You blurt out in shock. "Jack, put me down right now!"  
  
"Whatever ye say." He takes you off his shoulder and holds you so that your toes are dangling an inch off the floor, his hands on your hips. You stare eye to eye with him.  
  
"This isn't down." You mutter biting your lower lip.  
  
"Aye, and I noticed that." He said rolling his eyes. You can feel his body heat radiating because hes so close, and he's smiling-no more like that evil grin he gives when he knows the next thing he does he could very well be slapped for.  
  
"Jack..." Your sentence is cut off as his lips come in contact with yours, you waste no time in kissing back. You hear a mumble of which sounds like captain and you grin into the lip lock. Your feet touch the ground slowly as Jacks hands move up your spine to your neck where they stay to deepen the kiss. You hear the cabin door squeak open and you jump back wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you look at your feet like a guilty child. Will was standing in the door way grinning ear to ear at the spectacle, he gave a small cough and covered his mouth with his hand to hide the grin.  
  
"Nice to see yer up so early Will." Jacks voice was somewhat agitated. Will smile was now gone.  
  
"I want to find my daughter-or have you forgotten?"   
  
"See you soon love." Jack winks at you as he follows William up to deck.  
  
***  
  
"Jack." Will started, knowing he had to tell Jack before anyone got hurt.  
  
"em?"   
  
"You shouldn't hurt her, she's not an unfortunate." Will said looking at Jack sternly. (a/n Don't tell him to mind his own business, he's only looking out for your well being...)  
  
"I know this Will."  
  
"Well it didn't look like you did back there."  
  
"Will, she knows I'm a bloody pirate."   
  
"Shes a respectable girl who wants an adventure." Will said, still watching Jack closely.  
  
"I think she knows that too." Jack looked back to Will, and Will could have sworn he saw something there, but it was gone before he could blink. "C'mon its this way." Jack pointed down a street.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Oy, just so ye's know-An unfortunate is what they call whores in 'From Hell', it sounds a lot better when put that way-not so dirty I guess....ANYWAY! Review if ye know whats good for ye! Jack night time blankets for reviewers! Ye know, looking over what I typed just now, I realize its really short. Which is annoying because its three pages in my note book...grrr...Oh well, there was a kiss, so..er...Get over it...lol 


	5. Chapter Five: Promises

Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
***Innocent Princess: Thank you! I'm glad that you approved because I was having second thoughts on if I had did it the right way after words.  
  
***JediPirateElfyDude: Er...Yeah, Thanks!  
  
***Death Angels: I know! It was all *poof* no head! It reminded me of Sleepy Hollow just a tad bit... Sleepy Hollow had that whole no head thing going on.  
  
***Dana-Black: I love Jack kisses to ^^ tee-hee naughty, lol  
  
***Dreamy-Butterflies: I thank ye! And I want ya'll to know; I came up with that all by my onesies! *Grins Proudly*  
  
Now on to chapter five! Whoo-hoo! The song to this chapter is Promises by Lillix. I must say that I do not own this song, but it would be way kool if I did!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Promises  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You eventually feel back to sleep for a couple more hours. Yeah so your a late sleeper, big deal. By the time you awoke sun was coming in through the small window in your cabin, you pull the covers over your head but its just no use. Putting on one of your lighter dresses, no worries-you don't need the corset with this one. You wash up in the water basin before holding you hair back with a black bandanna, one that Anamarie let you have to keep your hair out of your face, seeing as you've lost your clips some time ago.  
  
It was still messy but the just of it was under some sort of control, and hidden under the bandanna, although a few pieces were hanging loosely in your face.  
  
Elizabeth was already up and leaning against the side of the ship, her hair whipping against her cheek.  
  
"'Ello Elizabeth." She turns to you as she hears her name being spoken and gives you a soft smile.  
  
"Your already starting to sound like a pirate." You blush slightly at this comment.  
  
"Where are Will and Jack?" You ask looking around the ship's deck.  
  
"Jacks off showing Will places children are sold, were happening they find Emily." Elizabeth didn't let her gaze drift from the crashing waves. Your shocked as she turns to you and pulls you into a hug, crying on your shoulder. You start to pat her back with some uncertainty.  
  
"What if we can't find Emily? I don't know what I would do." She broke into a batch of fresh sobs at the very thought.  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth, Jack and Will will find her." She pulled away from you slowly.  
  
"Your a great friend." She said wiping her eyes on a cloth. You suddenly feel a pang of guilt about kissing Jack, even if he was a damn good kisser, with those fine abbs, and, ahem. You mentally slap your self. Elizabeth turned to face the ocean again, the never ending vastness of it all. You stand next to her, the sea mist hitting your face gently.  
  
"What do you think will do after this?" You ask her, keeping your gaze on the sea green color lapping at the ships black sides. She turns to you with a quizzical look on her face until realization dawns on her.  
  
"You don't want to go home?" She asked as if it were a secret, a virus that would spread faster then the 'Black Death'. (a/n: let me tell you how ironic this is before the next couple of chapters. You'll see why lol. I just watched a video in world civ. about it and I couldn't think of a name for a certain person that will at this point will remain nameless... Ok enough with my ramblings! On with the bloody story!) You turn to face her and explain your self.  
  
"Well that means going back to stuffy houses, and corsets and Norrington...And he's not a bad guy or anything but well..." your voice trails off. "You know what I mean, he was after your hand before, and I don't think I could marry a man who tried to have Jack killed." You pause. "Twice." You realize what you've said and want to take it back, but, unfortunately its a tad bit to late. You blush crimson as Elizabeth's eyes widen.  
  
"Do you like the Captain, like-Jack?!" You could tell Elizabeth was trying to keep from smiling, but it didn't seem to work all that well. Considering the sides of her lips where twitching in a up wards motion.  
  
"I didn't say THAT." You protest, but the beginnings of a smile are starting on your face now too. "Its just that he's a nice pirate, well as nice a pirate that you can expect." Elizabeth muttered something incoherently as she turned back to the waves again.  
  
"I married a pirate." She says smiling to her self. You stifle a laugh, Will want EXACTLY what you considered a pirate, although he had the beginnings of one. "So what happened, when you got that scar, I mean.  
  
"I got separated from you and Will and ended up in some alley." You take a deep breath as the memorize flood back to you like the tide coming in before you. "The man had a weird knife, and he cut me with it. The last thing I remember was a gunshot." Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Look here comes Will and Jack." Elizabeth pointed to the end of the docks, and you both started walking to meet them. "Did you find out anything?" Elizabeth asked hopefully searching first Wills face and then Jacks.  
  
"We found out she was here." Will said solemnly.  
  
"Sold this morning to a ship that left port with a different sort of captain." Jack looked to you. "Lady said he was a bit short-handed." Great play on words you think sarcastically, assuming he was referring to the captain he had cut the hands off of. You roll your eyes.  
  
"Jack this is sincerely not the time for jokes." You remind him sternly.  
  
"Gibbs! Get the crew together, will be on our way." Jack calls to the somewhat dirty pudgy man.  
  
"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs starts walking about the Pearl making sure that everyone was there. You could have sworn your heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You are going to help us find Emily, are you not?" You asked Jack, sincerely hooping that he wasn't just going to set sail to go 'borrow' (as he put it) and leave you all there with no ship and no Emily.  
  
"No, I'm going to go leave you 'ere on your onesies, love." Jack said sarcastically. "Were going after the bloody bastard that kidnapped Emily."  
  
"Cap'n crews all 'ere." Gibbs had rounded everyone up and came back on board.   
  
"We set sail at dusk." Jack informed him and went over to confirm plans and coordinates on which way the ship that took Emily was heading. Anamarie was listening and putting her input into the conversation, while Will and Elizabeth were talking about every where Will had ventured that morning and what he had found out.  
  
You smile to your self as you walk down to your cabin. The looking glass in the room is cracked and somewhat clouded, but you can still see into its reflecting depths. Some people thought that these reflecting pieces of glass lied to you if you looked into them, others thought that they would steal your soul. You know better then to believe such superstitions. Pulling down your dress collar to see the cut. It was purple around the edges from bruising but the cut in general was a scab and was healing quickly. It would be gross to every older girl back home that you knew, but after being on a pirate ship for days, well there was much grosser things.   
  
You almost fall as the ship begins to rock beneath your feet.  
  
"We've set sail love." Jack had come in without you even noticing.   
  
"So I noticed." You turned to face him rolling your eyes, he was less then a foot away from you and you noticed his eyes traveling down your body. "Jack, I'm not like the girls that you sleep with for one night and aren't there in the morning. I want to be different to you then that."   
  
"You are different love." Jack stated with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." He put his hands on your shoulders and your lips met again for the second time that day. You put your hands around his neck and hold on as he carries you to the bed.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok staying in the P.G.13 limits your going to have to let your imagination finish the blooming chapter, savvy? Besides I'm no good at that kind 'o writing anyhow. Theres a GREAT but Horrid plot twisty thingy coming up in chapters soon to grace your reviewing pleasures. *Laughs Evilly* I have finished the VErY last chapter of this story and up to chapter nine- all I need to do is in-between. Rum for everyone!!! 


	6. Chapter Six: Morning After

Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
***Death Angels: Thanks, and I know! But the kiss was pretty Wicked-I never saw it coming.  
  
***Dana-Black: I sent you a email and Thanks for both the reviews!  
  
***JediPirateElfyDude: Thanks! Whoo-hoo no poke, lol I need no more bruises.  
  
Nope no song for this chapter, open to ideas though!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
New Morning  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You wake up and snuggle into the covers, the contents of last night flooding back to you. You turn around and the smile that had been on your face is gone, and so is Jack. Sitting up quickly you look around.   
  
"That bloody..." Your voice is drowned out, by waves crashing on the side of the boat and yelling from the deck. "Oh, right." You remind your self. Pulling the blankets off you, you start to get dressed. Examining the dresses you have left you come to the conclusion that you may be back in pirate clothes pretty soon. You jump as Elizabeth runs in and slams the door, locking it behind her.  
  
"Theres another ship." She explained breathlessly. "Help me put the bed against the door." You agree quickly and start pushing the wooden bed to the door with her help.  
  
"Whats going on?" You ask as something large hits the outside of the cabin door roughly.  
  
"Another ship, we caught up I presume." She stopped to breath. "They attacked, and some are on board."  
  
"But were going to be OK right?" Elizabeth nodded her head but jumped back as a earsplitting crack sounded through the cabin and the fell over the bed.  
  
"Look what we have here lads." A lankly man with black and brown teeth grinned at you and Elizabeth with a sickly smirk. Behind him you could see two more pirates looking at you both intently, licking their lips. They all moved to the sides as a toothless-handless pirates shoves his way through.  
  
"Aye, I knew you'd be on this ship." He was looking at you. "I'll be needin that one lads." He stated to the pirates around him, nodding towards you. You give an earsplitting scream as the three advance towards you and you pick up a ceramic flower vase chucking it at them with all of your power. It would be a cold day in hell before you go without a bloody fight. ((oh play on words go me.)) The ceramic shaders as it collides with one of their skulls. Elizabeth picks up a empty silver basin and troughs it at one of the others with all her might. It would have caused serious damage if it hadn't come in contact with the wall, missing its intended target within one or two inches. One of the pirates made it through the maze of objects flying intently towards their heads and pulls you into a bear-hug extending a silver plated blade gently, well as gently as a pirate intent on killing people could, across your neck. You glare at the handless man who was smiling as he watched the show. Elizabeth was now standing stock still with a blade to her gut.((not in, more like against.))  
  
"Love it lass, good show, I'll just be needin ye for a box." He paused, "Then I suppose they'll be wanting ye." He nodded to the pirates who were scanning your body hungrily. The man holding you yelped as you dig your heal into his boot. You feel something warm running down your neck as you feel the blade press harder to your neck. Your bleeding. "Wouldn't try that again lass." The handless man was frowning, he nodded to the man holding Elizabeth, who lifted a heavy object and hit her over the head with it. You scream as she falls to the floor in a limp heap of dress and body.  
  
"Will only be needin the one of you." The man gave you the toothless grin and walked out the door. The pirate holding you picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. You continue kicking and trying to get off, but to no avail.  
  
"Jack!" You scream to him as he sticks his blade into a attacker. Turning he sees you and trys to get closer but another pirate from the opposing ship steps in his way- no doubt trying to keep him away from you, and Jacks forced to fight it out.  
  
"Get OFF me!" You tell your captor, flailing your arms and legs. You feel him flinch as one of your legs comes into contact with a body part.  
  
***  
  
"Put her in with the child." The man says as if it didn't really matter. "And remember!" The pirates all turned their attention to 'no-hands the pirate', as you have decided to call him from here after. "No playing until we get the gold!" The pirates all cheered at this comment.  
  
"No good bloody pi-Emily!" The pirates that had been holding you now left you in a room with no windows and the only door was the one you had come in through.  
  
"Ant!" The little girl responded happily. "Mommy? Daddy?" She looked around expectantly. "No its just me Em." You smiled despite your situation. "Did anyone hurt you? Did they touch you?" You check her arms and legs for bruises, silently thinking that if you find just one mark you would take their heads off with your own bloody hands.   
  
"Me n-o-cent." Emily stated proudly, her once white dress was now a musty brown color. Tears came to your eyes.  
  
"Thats great honey." You say with a half grin. 'No hands the Pirate' walked in, a other one behind him with a sword. "Jack will come for me." You say narrowing your eyes in distaste.  
  
"Is that so?" The pirate was obviously mocking you.  
  
"He promised."  
  
"Honesty, lass, is only well thought lies. He used promises to get what he wanted." Both pirates gave a hearty laugh. "Oh and isn't it Captain Sparrow?" They both started laughing once again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm dreadfully evil, If you don't give me death threats I'll give you all Jack cookies! Yeah-so- Reviews make me type faster! tee-hee I have a funny story...I went to the Renaissance Festival today and I kept bringing up stuff about Jack the whole time to my friend. Well one guy who looked just like Jack and even dressed JUST like him was standing nearby while we were waiting for our henna tattoos, and I was starring so I tried to point out my glazed look to my Best bud who couldn't see 'em because as soon as I pointed someone moved in front of me! So she and my mom and other friends were like 'Your insane, you just have Jack on the brain.' But he started to walk as soon as they looked away! And he even bloody well walked like Jack! And as soon as I pointed him out the croud swallowed him! So they rolled their eyes and Ignored me. We got the tattoos- mine says my names in Elven (from Lord of the Rings). We had just said hi to my ex-boyfriend who works there when we were going to see my mom (us being my best friend, my sister and me) when we saw the Jack look alike! And they finally saw him (it took 'um long enough!). Well my best friend's mouth dropped about a foot (I love to over exaggerate) and my sister said in this awed voice 'Johnny Depp' and I'll I could say was 'Yay! I'm not insane I really did see him!' lol Sorry about my rambling. I just wanted to tell people. ANYWAY! Check out my new story dubbed 'Fighter'. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter Seven: GoodBye Story

Thanks For all the Reviews! Wow 30!  
  
***nicole297: I live in Maryland, thanks for the review! Here have a cookie!  
  
***Dreamy-Butterflies:Thanks and I know you don't like staying on the dirty ship so here goes!  
  
***JediPirateElfyDude:Thanks and here you go!  
  
***Midnight_myst:Lol thank you, here comes another chapter, though I don't know if its all that long...  
  
***Captain Sparrows Pet:Heres a cookie for no Death Threats! Thank you for your review!  
  
***HonestlyRachel: Thanks and here you go!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Good Bye Story  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
You hadn't slept well, more like just closed your eyes or watched Emily sleep. You didn't feel safe here, unlike the Black Pearl where you could rest softly in the Captain's arms. You worried about Elizabeth, if she had been hurt, or worse, when the pirate had hit her over the head. You also worried about Jack and Will, considering you hadn't seen the end of the fight and you couldn't tell if the Pearl was still following you.  
  
"Ant! I 'ave toys!" Emily laughed joyfully as she brought over a cloth doll. You smiled and watched her playing in the corner. You judged that you had been on this ship for at least three days-part of your cut was scaring over. Food was brought down a couple times, what you considered, a day. You almost fell back as the ship started to slow and then stop. "We get box!" Emily stated clapping her hands in happiness.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will whispered into her ear. Elizabeth's eyes opened slowly.  
  
  
  
"Will?" Jack watched as the two embraced, rolling his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Did they tell you anything?" Jack asked wanting to know any information that the pirates may have let slip to Elizabeth before knocking her out.  
  
  
  
"Jack give her five minuets to get her bearings." Will said glaring at the impatient pirate. They had been following the ship that took you for some time. Far enough that they could see and not be seen. Jack was becoming impatient and his coal couldn't hide the bags that where under his eyes for insisting on steering the ship.  
  
  
  
*** ***  
  
"C'mon!" A pirate grabbed you roughly, placing his hands in places he would have been decked for in any other circumstances. You grit your teeth in aggravation. Craning your neck around you see Emily raising her arms to be held, a skinny pirate picked her up carefully.  
  
"Where here lass. Now let me tell ye a goodbye story 'bout this 'ere treasure." The handless pirate starts. The pirate next to him held up a gold coin, in the middle theres a black star. "That there in the middle be black gold. Tis rare as a beauty like ye on the sea. This piece be a sample as one might put. You'll be 'elping us retrieve the rest of it, with yer scar there-well I guess its really a cut now though ain't it?" He paused. "The child's the other key. Her bloods innocent like." By now you were on a life boat heading through somewhat calm waters towards a island set in solitude. An other pirate held a brown and broken piece of paper up to the armless one. "Can ye read?" 'Captain Hand-less' asked you, not removing his eyes from the map in front of him.  
  
"No." You lie  
  
"Oh well, will 'ust 'ave to follow it to the best of our know-how." Your body is pulled up as the small life boat your in hits the shore. A large gruffy bald pirate leads you off the boat and onto the land before you. The handless pirate pointed ahead with his crusty stub. You notice that his hands have been sowed with thick black wire, and that they didn't look all to pussy-so he had to be keeping them clean. 'Damn' you thought, 'It would be great to see him suffer'.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know its a short chapter and you all might not take kindly to the fact that theres only going to be [loud noise] chapters left. My friend about killed me when she read it. Yeah I'm finished with this story, all I need to do is type them up...But reviews help me get over being lazy! *hint hint* 


	8. Chapter Eight: Watching

Thanks For all the Reviews!   
  
***nicole297: Hope your eyes feel better! lol You'll need them to read this chapter!  
  
***HonestlyRachel: Well I finally found it so wait no more.  
  
***Michi Yuy: I am here it is!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Watching  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Lets go! We got people to save, savvy?" Jack said inspecting his awaiting crew. "Well? What are ye waiting for? Lets go!" The crew looked at each other, uncertain looks on their faces. "Do I have to spell it out for ye all?"   
  
"Cap'n the crews a little uncertain as to why, us bein' pirates and all, were saving people." Gibbs stated filling in the awkward silence.   
  
"'Cause theres treasure." Jack said looking back to the crew. They threw up their arms cheering and heading for the life boats, now happy to go to the island.  
  
"You lied." Will said suddenly next to Jack.  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you Will? I'm a PIRATE. Besides, for all ye know there could be gold and the like."  
  
* * *   
  
There was a cavern located behind some overgrown plants- which were cut down quickly. The cavern, you notice, has symbols decorating the doors- they look like some of the Egyptian Hieroglyphics that you read about in storys back home.  
  
"Tis 'ust this way." The handless pirate mumbles never taking his gaze from the map in front of him. Damn you have to find out his name so you can add him to the list of people you hate. The large stone doors open in front of you.. OK you'll add him to your 'hate list' if you ever get your sorry hide out of this mess.  
  
  
  
Before you is a black box- yet the box is made of wood. You've never seen wood so black before, well the Black Pearl being the exception.  
  
"Tis made of ebony she is. Hardest wood there is." Most of the pirates were staring, mouths agape at the black treasure chest in front of them. "Now fer the openin'." He looks at you intently- a toothless grin that could haunt dreams plastered to his face. You look at the box. The top had a hand carved on it with a moon phase carved at each of the fingertips. In each corner there was a moon shape that matched the one near your collar bone. You suppress a growl as your shoved closer to the box.  
  
"Now love, will be needen the little one first." You try to lunge at him as Emily is passed to the Pirate standing next to the handless man.  
  
"If its not to bold, me asking, whats your name?" Shocked at your sudden will to talk the creepy handless man turns to you.  
  
"My name?" He repeats and you nod. "Captain Black Death." [Lol the second time the Black Death has been mention. My lack of creativity plus world civics movie is never a good thing.]  
  
* * *  
  
"Jack slow down." Will said trying to keep up with Jack and keep watch over Elizabeth, who was having a hard time with her skirts. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Were trying to get your daughter and friend back. We can't very well slow down." Jack said pausing to wave his hands to emphasize his point. Jack had half his men with him and had split the other half to stay on the ships- the Pearl, and the ship they had taken over.  
  
"Cap'n theres a cavern over 'ere!" A voice rang out. Jack walked over to his crew member who was looking into a hole in the side of a pile of rocks, a large hole with fancy symbols in front and a open stone door.  
  
"Well lets go then." Jack took a step in but stopped as he felt a blade digging into his side.  
  
"Keep walking." Another pirate growled, digging the blade into Jacks side. He winced but kept walking with a dignified stature. There were more pirates, some waiting for the rest of Jack's crew, some watching intently at the scene happening before them with a large black box and the other ships captain.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cap'n!" Both Jack and Death turned to look at the pirate speaking. You still hadn't noticed that Jack had showed up- you were much to worried about the dagger drawing nearer to Emily.  
  
"Look what we 'ave 'ere." Black Death stated looking over Jack and his crew- including the Turners. You move your eyes to see what the Captain was talking about.  
  
"Jack!" You called to him, but cringe as a blade digs into your side. You can feel your shirt sticking to your side and know that your bleeding.   
  
"Ah." The evil captain states evil. "So the lass be Sparrow's now then?" He nodded to the pirate holding you and your head was pulled back by your hair. You can see hatred in Jack's eyes out of the corner of your eye. "I'll take good care of 'er Sparrow." Black said before running his toung over your necks bare flesh. You flinch as if he was fire, a tear running down your cheek. You fight back the urge to spit on him, the only thing stopping you is the fact that your being held back by your hair and a blade was digging into your side. You heard Elizabeth whimper as Black Death walked over to the pirate holding Emily. "Cut 'er." The pirate did as he was told and pulled the blade, the same blade out that was the cause of the moon scar on your collar bone. He then took Emily's small hand in his own. She kept laughing until the blade cut into her palm- from then on she shrieked, tears streaming down her face and calling out 'mommy' and 'daddy.' Will lunged in the pirates grasp that was holding him, but stopped as the pirate holding Elizabeth placed the blade harder against her neck, just enough to cause a small trickle of blood to drip onto her dress.  
  
  
  
Black explained to the pirate holding Emily what he had to do, and the pirate held her hand over the box until at least one drop of blood had fallen into each of the moon phases at the end of the carved finger tips.  
  
You looked to Jack pleadingly with your eyes as you were pushed to the box, Jack remained silently watching. Thats when you noticed that no one was holding him back or had a dagger pressed against his side. The pirate holding Emily handed her over to Elizabeth to stop the bloody crying and another pirate intercepted you, pulling out his blade.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ugg! Finally! I found the chapter and typed it asap. I would have chapter nine up to because I was going to type it when I couldn't find this chapter so I could up load it as soon as I found this chapter but then when I was right in the middle of it the computer shut down and I hadn't saved. Then I tried again and the power went out right in the middle again! So I said screw it, its not meant to happen and put it in my note book. But heres chapter eight for you. You'll just have to wait for number nine...Only nine and ten left to go! Whoot-Whoot! 


	9. Chapter Nine: No Heros

Sorry for the long wait. Here it is, the long awaited:  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
The pirate holding you twisted you around so that you faced him and the blade that still held Emily's fresh blood dripping down it. Your mouth opens in horror as the blade touches your flesh. It feels like fire coursing thru your veins. The pirate carves a new moon shaped cut around your old one. Once again blood stains your dress and you can't help but think about how frequently this has happened since you left Port Royal.  
The pirate brings you back to reality as he lifts your right palm to the cut and allows a thin layer of blood to cover it. You try to fight it; god knows you try to fight it as the pirate lowers your hand to the carved copy on the treasure chest. You don't even have time to realize that the carving is in fact your size.  
"Let Captain Sparrow's crew free, men." You just barely hear Captain Black say this before your hand touches the chest.  
You screamed as you felt your entire strength cascade out of your body thru your arm. You scan the room looking for help, only to find Jack and Black talking in hushed voices, Elizabeth, Will and Emily no where to be seen, and confusion hits you like- well a ton of bricks is what it feels like, but that could also be the fact that your energy is being sucked out of your body. Darkness crosses over your body and you fall.  
  
"Jack?" You feel something cold on your forehead but you don't open your eyes.  
"No, its Elizabeth." A soft voice answers you from what seems like less then a foot away. "We didn't think you were going to make it," She whispers softly. Your eyes flutter open to see where you are...a ship cabin.  
"Where are we?" Your eyes fall on Emily playing contently in the corner.  
"The Pearl..." She was avoiding your gaze. "Jack said some things, you should talk to him." She looked down at her hands in an almost guilty way.  
"Where is he?" You ask trying to sit up; she gently pushes you back down.  
"I'll get him." She stands and picks up Emily, taking the child with her as she left the cabin. You close your eyes, thinking about everything that had happened in the week or more that you had been away from Port Royal. That's when Jack comes in.  
"You awake luv?" Jack asks quietly, coming over to the bed. You feel a stinging sensation in the back of your eyes and realize that you're about to cry, well to hell with that. You nod your head. "I suppose we'll be having a talk then." You could here a chair being pulled over to the bed.  
"What's going on?" You ask, bitterness seeping into your voice. Jack met your gaze, to proud to look away.  
"I was propositioned when we were in Tortuga, by Black, I spared his life on the terms that I would get half the gold- that was before I knew he had Emily of course, and when I found that out everything changed. Then of course there was also the fact that I was supposed to bring you to him, I wasn't going to luv."  
"So it was a trick then? Get a good lay and a box of gold. Did you get your gold captain?" Your voice carried every bit of the anger that was inside.  
"I did." He answered, "And then I killed Black."  
"You used me. He could have killed me!" You were yelling now, as if one of the Irish banshees had possessed you.  
"But he didn't." Jack said with a pointer finger raised and a charming smile on his face. This was so not the time for that smile. You raised your hand to smack him, and contact.  
"Bloody 'ell." He managed, "I did deserve that."  
"Get out." You hiss between your teeth.  
"Now, this is my ship and-"  
"Get out!" You screamed throwing a pillow at him, until he stood up and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. 


End file.
